


little sprout

by mel_lifluously



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Embarrassing Childhood Stories, Family Feels, Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet, eurydice has been around a long time and gives me cool aunt vibes for some reason, i wanted to write something platonic and wholesome after running into her during my latest run, these two bake and chat together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27122611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mel_lifluously/pseuds/mel_lifluously
Summary: Eurydice has been a resident of the Underworld for a long, long time and has a long, long memory. Some of her memories are sweeter (and, for some, more embarrassing) than others. She's happy to share them all the same.
Relationships: Eurydice & Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 110





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, you’ve dropped by so often I still can’t believe I haven’t told you about how I met you the first time.”

You look up at Eurydice from the pomegranate you’re clumsily attempting to de - seed and frown at her, taking a moment to wipe the juice off your hands. “Before now? I’m sorry, I hadn’t realized we knew each other.”

“It’s alright, I’m not surprised you don’t remember. It was a long time ago now. Makes for a better story anyway. It was during my initial audience with your dad after, you know...” She pauses, setting aside the bowl of batter she’s stirring to run her fingers absently over the jagged snake bite scar on her arm.

“I was so nervous waiting at the back of that line, I just stared at the floor the whole time, but when I was called to the front I finally looked up and saw you. You were real little back then. ‘Just a sprout,’ like my mom used to say. Chubby cheeks and big bright eyes. There was a tiny chair for you but I don’t think I ever actually saw you sit in it. You’d go tearing back and forth across the room picking handfuls of leaves from the potted plants to give to people. Even the dog - you made him a little crown for each of his heads. It was sweet. Made me smile.”

You’re blushing heavily at this point and staring down at the kitchen table like it’s the most interesting thing in the world. Your family has never been the type for embarrassing childhood stories (not if they can’t be used as emotional leverage, anyway). Even Nyx, for all her warmth and kindness, has a level of distant formality that she maintains with you. You’re not used to this. It takes you a moment to recover, running a hand through your hair and offering a slightly strained laugh. “I imagine your impression of me has changed at least a little since then?”

She turns to you and squints, looking you up and down thoughtfully. An impish smile blooms across her face. “Nah,” she says finally. “You’re still a sweetheart. Now, if you’ll finish up with that pomegranate, I’ll be able to get this ready to bake and I can tell you about your dad’s old questionable fashion choices. I respect the man and his almighty power but there comes a point where there are just too many capes.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another little chapter! I originally ended this to be just a one shot but there's never enough wholesome friendship feelings out there in the world. :)  
> I hope you folks are doing well and having a nice day!

As a long - term resident, you’ve heard many a story about the young prince of the Underworld. They tell of a careless, frivolous rich boy, a heart of stone beneath a flippant exterior, merciless and cruel on a whim. You’d wondered about them for a while, whether or not they were really true. Whether that sweet little one you met so long ago really grew up to be someone so cold. There was always a tiny doubt in your mind somehow.

Now, you realize even more just how wrong those gossiping shades were. The young man before you is about as different from their rumors as you can imagine. He’s sitting cross - legged on the floor of your little kitchen, brow furrowed in deep concentration as he focuses on carefully braiding together delicate pieces of dough. There’s a dab of frosting on his cheek. His dark hair sticks up in little springy humidity curls around his crooked wreath of laurels. 

He looks young. Boyish. Friendly and bright and a little mischievous in a way that makes you inexplicably want to ruffle his hair and tell him to stay out of trouble (even when your rational mind tells you that this is a full - blown _god_ and not a scrappy little village kid). 

“You’re a good kid, you know,” you tell him instead, fond warmth in your voice. “Don’t let your dad tell you otherwise.”

He blinks at you for a moment before breaking into a rueful, bitter smile. “He may come after you for saying that.”

You hold up one of your chef’s knives and twirl it awkwardly around in one hand, an imitation of the skillful flourish you’ve seen him do with his sword. “I can take him. He’ll never see it coming.”

He laughs a little at that. “There was no doubt in my mind.” 

There’s a moment’s pause, filled only by the hiss of steam from the river. Then, at last, with a deep sincerity - “Thank you, Eurydice. For everything.”

“You’re always welcome, your Highness.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in more wholesome Hades / Critical Role nonsense, come find me on tumblr at ollie-ollie-oxenfreee!


End file.
